


Blind Date With a Witch

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Blind Date, Conversations, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Nervousness, One Shot, POV Craig Tucker, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig was nervous, really nervous. He was going on his first date in seven years, and it's going to be a blind date of all things. Oh well, nothing weird will happen, right? It'll all work out, right? Everything is going to be normal.Except for the fact that Craig's date, Tweek, is a witch. Literally.(A very cute fluffy Craig x Witch Tweek story because I need to write more fluffy stories.)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Blind Date With a Witch

“Okay...you can do this...you can do this. Sure...you’re going out on a blind date...but it’s still a date. Just two people meeting, talking, eating, and getting to know each other...and then see if anything happens after that. If it works out...it works out...and if it doesn’t...I can always just stay home and never go on another date again.”

“Dude...relax. It’s just a simple blind date. What’s there to worry about?”

I frowned before I turned to Clyde, my best friend and roommate. “I don’t know Clyde...maybe the fact that I haven’t been on a date in seven years?” I sighed. “I’m nervous...and the first date I’ve been to awhile is a blind date...what if the guy isn’t who he is? What if he’s actually a dick and plans to make me pay for both of our meals? Or worst...actually agreed to go out with me because he’s hoping to have me in bed with him,” I sighed.

“You’re being negative again,” Clyde said.

I frowned, “well sorry that being positive is not something I do, Clyde,” I sighed.

“Craig, listen. It’s just a date. You have been talking to this guy that you’ve met on that couple matching site, right? You both know each other through all the messages, so what’s the big deal?” Cyde asked.

“The big deal is that I don’t know what he looks like, or if he’s actually a real person and is just catfishing me,” I sighed.

“Well hey...if anything happens, me and the guys will be here, watching scary movies, and we’ll be sure to save you a seat if things don’t turn out okay. Don’t give up so quickly, man,” Clyde said.

“....” Clyde was right. I haven’t dated anyone in a long time, but I’m ready to try dating again, try meeting someone I might like, and maybe even be in a relationship again. Whatever happens, happens. “Okay...you’re right...I just...gotta stay optimistic...and not pessimistic,” I said.

“Good,” Clyde said, “now...when you meet your date, text me if you need help! I’m an expert at this,” Clyde said.

“Right...because all the dates you’ve been on don't always end in total disasters,” I rolled my eyes.

Clyde pouted, “I’ve gotten better,” Clyde said.

“Clyde, just last week...a girl threw her drink at you when you told her that her breast looks much better than the pictures she sent you...and they were even nudes,” I sighed.

“I was just complimenting her!”

“That was straight up sexual harassment,” I sighed.

“Okay okay, I get it,” Clyde huffed.

I sighed as I checked myself in the mirror. I held up the ties in front of me, wondering which one I should go for. “Which one do you think works better for me?” I asked.

“Dude, why are you even going on your first date with this mystery wearing a suit?” Clyde asked.

“I wanted to show that I’m putting a lot of effort into this date. Nothing wrong with that,” I said.

“I don’t know...seems kinda forceful if you ask me...and desperate,” Clyde said.

I frowned, “fuck you,” I flipped him off, “now stop being a dick and help me choose a stupid tie,” I said.

“I-i-if you ask me, you should w-wear a bowtie! It’ll g-g-go straight with you m-m-monkey suit,” Jimmy, who was walking by before stopping to notice us, said.

I frowned, “not helping,” I said.

“Dude, just relax. It’s just a date, a blind date,” Token said.

“It’s also my first date with this guy...and I don’t want to blow it. I really want him to like me,” I said.

“Well how do you know he’s Mr. Right?” Clyde asked.

“I don’t know...I have this feeling he might be right...unless his messages are a total lie and he’s actually a dick,” I sighed, “ugh...I just...I want to make sure this is a good night...and that I won’t blow it,” I said.

“You’re not going to blow it. Just calm down and be yourself,” Token said.

“Yeah...I know,” I sighed, “now...can you please help me pick a tie?”

“...Go for the blue, matches with your eyes better,” Token said.

“Got it,” I said as I began to put my tie on. “Ugh...whoever invented ties anyways? They’re like nooses around my neck,” I huffed.

“Then do you want to change into something less...formal?” Clyde asked.

I frowned, “no, that’ll take too long and I don’t want to mess my hair after spending so much time combing it,” I said. “Besides, if I’m late for this date, that would make a terrible impression on me,” I said.

“....W-w-what time is your d-d-date again?” Jimmy asked.

“Seven,” I said.

“....Well it’s already s-s-six forty,” Jimmy said.

I froze, “...What!?” I checked the time on my phone and paled when I realized that Jimmy was right. “Are you shitting me right now!? Ugh! I blame you for this, Clyde!”

“Me!? What did I do!?”

“You kept bugging me to make you nachos for your movie,” I said.

“Well you do make better nachos,” Clyde said.

“Clyde,” I gritted my teeth.

“Relax, if I drive you to the restaurant, it’ll take us a few minutes to get there. You’ll make it,” Clyde said.

“Okay, fine!” I put on my jacket and checked that I had everything I needed. Mints for my breath, chapstick so my lips don’t look dry, flashcards with topics to talk about, and a red rose with a ribbon tied to it, something both me and my date agreed to bring in order to find each other. “Come on before I’m late!” I exclaimed as I grabbed Clyde and we started rushing out of the door.

“Good luck!” I heard Token exclaim.

We reached Clyde’s car, and the moment I opened it, I grimaced at the disgusting crap that was all over the floors and seats. “Dude, you need to clean your car,” I said.

“It’ll be fine, I’ll clean it later. Now get in,” Clyde said.

“...Ugh,” I sighed before I got into the car and we started heading to the restaurant. “....Dude...why are the floors sticky? Wht the fuck have you done to this hunk of junk?” I said.

“Oi! Don’t talk to Bessie like that! She’s been with me since high school and we’ve been through a lot over the years,” Clyde said.

“I can tell...it looks like Bessie is nearing the end of her car life,” I sighed.

“Hey, I’m the one driving you, dude. If you’re so judgemental with how I take care of my car, you can always try getting a car yourself,” Clyde said.

“You kidding? With my salary? I may want a car one day, but I want to get one that actually works and won’t die on me in the middle of the road,” I sighed.

“Well then, you need to quit complaining and trust that Bessie here will take you to your date,” Clyde said, patting the dashboard.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise from the engine and before we knew it, Clyde’s car immediately stopped. We both sat there, looking at each other before looking at the car.

“Hm...I knew I forgot to get my car checked today…”

“Clyde!”

“It’s fine...it’s fine...I’ll call Token, and he’ll pick us up,” Clyde said.

“I don’t have time...shit,” I opened the door and stepped out of the car. “If I’m late, I’m taking your playstation for a week,” I said. I then started running.

“Good luck!” Clyde called out.

I managed to reach the restaurant five minutes early. I sighed in relief, glad that I had made it. I took a deep breath and prayed that I didn’t sweat too much through my suit.

“Okay….no sweat...my suit isn’t too wrinkly…” I checked my close closely only to notice a dirt stain on the back of my pants. “Ugh...god damn it, Clyde,” I cursed, knowing I got the stain from his dirty car. “It’s fine...it’s not like he’ll look down there,” I sighed. I made sure my hair was okay before I headed inside the restaurant and told the host my reservation. 

Once I sat down, I settled in, a bit nervous that I’ll finally be meeting Tweek. He sounded like a nice guy when we were messaging each other through that dating website I found. I just wonder what he looks like.

I bet he’s cute, handsomely cute maybe. I wonder if he has a mole or freckles. Maybe a scar? I wonder what color his eyes are. I wonder if he’s as nice as those messages he sent me. Ugh….I’m so nervous.

After five minutes, I looked around, trying to find anyone holding a red rose with a ribbon on it. However, as more people came in and left, I still haven’t seen Tweek. I sighed, thinking that maybe Tweek was late. I took out my phone to check any messages, but frowned when the only message I had from Tweek was the one I sent to him earlier, saying that we’ll be meeting at the restaurant at seven.

“...His phone could have died, don’t worry about it,” I said to myself. I took a sip of my water and continued to wait. I tried practicing on what I should say to him, and checking my phone every now and then to see if he sent a message or not. Still nothing.

“Sir, would you like to order now?” The waiter asked.

“N-no, not yet...I’m still waiting for someone. I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” I said.

“...Uh huh…” The waiter said before leaving. I can tell he was giving me a look that said he felt sorry for me.

I frowned and checked my phone to see any messages. Still nothing. I sighed, feeling my heart being crushed, realizing that I might have been stood up.

“Of course I was stood up. First date in seven years, and I’m already being stood up by the first guy I started being interested in,” I sighed as I stared at the rose, “maybe this is a sign that I shouldn’t be going on dates. I guess I was meant to be alone forever,” I sighed. I stared at the rose before I frowned. I was about to stand up and leave, when suddenly, I heard a voice saying my name.

“Um...excuse me...are you...Craig Tucker?”

I froze before I turned my head. My heart skipped a beat when I met a very attractive blonde guy with the most gorgeous green eyes. I noticed that he was holding a red rose with a ribbon on it.

“...Are you...Tweek Tweak?” I asked, feeling my heart racing.

Tweek smiled, “that’s me,” Tweek said before he walked over and stood behind the other chair, “I am so sorry for being late. There was a lot of traffic, and I tried texting you that I was going to be late, but my phone ended up dying on me. You must be mad,” Tweek said.

“N-no...no...I mean...I was a bit worried that you stood me up, but I get it. I’m just glad you showed,” I said before I sat back down. Thank god, if I had come home and told the guys I was stood up, they would have made a fuss over me during the entire movie or something.

Tweek smiled and sat down, “I’m glad I made it before you decided to leave, I would have felt so bad for making you think I stood you up, and believe me...I’ve been stood up before on a few dates,” Tweek said.

“Oh...you’ve been on dates before?” I asked.

“A few...but it’s been awhile. This is the first date I had in five months actually. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go on a date, but I saw that website, got curious...and then...I met you...and I thought you were a nice guy, and thought why not?” Tweek smiled.

“Well I’m glad you gave it a shot...you’re quite handsome now that I finally got to see you,” I said.

Tweek blushed, “thanks...you’re quite cute yourself,” Tweek said.

I smiled and felt my stomach go into a knot. “S-shall we order?”

“Right,” Tweek said.

I called for the waiter and we began to order our food. So far, things were looking good. Tweek is actually here, we complimented each other, Tweek is actually nice, and nothing bad has happened so far. Everything was looking great for me.

“....Hm?” I suddenly looked down and noticed a broom laying next to Tweek and his bag. I didn’t realize it before, but now that I think about it...he was holding that broom when he showed up. ...Why was he carrying a broom?

“You look nice in tht suit, Craig,” Tweek suddenly said.

“O-oh, uh...thanks,” I said, embarrassed. I wonder if he noticed me staring at his broom just now.

Tweek smiled, “you’re welcome...but...I gotta ask...aren’t you kinda overly dressed for our first date? U-unless this restaurant has some sort of strict dress code for customers,” Tweek said, looking around nervously.

“N-no, not at all...it’s just...I figured I would dress up a bit. I wanted to show that I’m serious about this date,” I gulped, feeling nervous.

Tweek smiled, “you don’t have to try so hard you know. After all...I got to know a bit about you when we were texting each other, and this is supposed to be for us to know each other more, but in person. So you didn’t have to go all out for my sake,” Tweek said.

I blushed, “oh...right...sorry,” I said, feeling embarrassed. “To tell you the truth...I haven’t been on a date for seven years. The last date I had was in high school, and the guy I was with ended up cheating on me before we graduated,” I said.

“I’m sorry,” Tweek said, “is that why you never went on dates after that?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know...I never really thought I’d want to go on dates after my last boyfriend, I figured I’d just be alone for the rest of my life,” I said.

“So...what changed your mind?”

I sighed, “my friends were nagging me to move on and try to go out again, I eventually cave in when my roommate and best friend wouldn’t stop bugging me until I check out that website...and to be honest...I’m glad. I got to meet you on the first try,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “well...just be glad that this date is going well so far,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, I’m really glad,” I smiled. I felt relieved and less nervous than before. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all. This is going great, and I can totally do this. Hell, even if I am a bit confused as to why Tweek brought a broom with him, so far, everything was looking up for me.

“Sorry to keep you both waiting, here are your dr-” Just as the waiter was about to hand us our drinks, he accidentally tripped on Tweek’s broom and was about to spill our drinks all over us and our table. I was about to brace myself, but Tweek suddenly held up his hands, and before I knew it, the waiter and the drinks were frozen in place.

“....Huh?” I stared in shock as Tweek stared at the waiter before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the waiter was moving in reverse, even the drinks were going back to the glasses. I just sat there, utterly shocked at what I was seeing.

“...Uh...um...huh?” The waiter stood there, confused himself.

“I’m sorry, I should have put my broom closer to me. Are you okay?” Tweek asked.

“Um...y-yeah...uh…” The waiter carefully placed our drinks down and slowly backed away, “I’ll...be bringing your food in a bit...s-so please..w-wait,” the waiter then quickly walked away from us.

“Thank goodness he’s okay, and our drinks didn’t spill all over us. I’m sure that would have ruined this date,” Tweek said.

“....” I opened my mouth before closing it. I opened my mouth again, but no words were coming out. I just stared at him, very confused. Finally, I managed to say what I needed to say, “what was that, and how did you do that?” I asked, feeling my body tense up.

“...Oh...uh…” Tweek scratched his chin before looking down. He looked around before he sat up straight and cleared his throat, “I know I should have probably mentioned this sooner...when we were messaging each other...but um...you see….” Tweek chuckled nervously, “...I’m a witch,” Tweek said.

I stared at him for more than a minute. I felt like the world around me just disappeared and I was just trying to take in what he said. “...A witch...I see...you’re….ahem...you’re a witch...that would explain why the waiter was like that...and also...the broom…” I said. What the fuck did I get myself into.

“...It’s weird isn’t it? I bet it’s weird,” Tweek sighed, “I’m sorry, I should have told you, but I got nervous, and the last time I told someone I was a witch, they didn’t believe me...and then when I showed them my magic...it always ends badly,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh...how...badly?” I asked, still trying to comprehend what the fuck was going on.

“Oh you know...they end up getting scared, some would call the police, some would just run away from the date...there was actually one guy who tried to burn me to a stake and tried to convince everyone around us to start a witch trial against me...let’s just say with that one...I made sure to call the authorities and got a restraining order on him,” Tweek said.

“I see...yeah...I mean...I can get why….t-the other ones...not the witch trial guy…ahem,” I said.

“...You’re not comfortable with this, are you?”

“No no..no...I mean...a witch...ha ha ha...I expected worst on these blind dates since...I don’t know you...but you being a witch is...far from what I expected,” I said, still nervous, “but hey...at least you aren’t a psychotic murderer! Ha ha ha...y-you aren’t going to murder me with your magic...are you?” I asked nervously.

“Of course not! I would never! ...Well...unless you piss me off, but the most I would do is probably turn you into a frog,” Tweek said.

“...I see,” I said, nodding my head.

“You are surprisingly taking this...well,” Tweek said, smiling and looking hopeful.

“...I mean...hey...of all things you could be...I guess a witch isn’t so bad, though...this is not what I was expecting when I signed up to that website,” I said.

“I understand...if you want to cancel this date...then it’s fine,” Tweek sighed, “I’m used to people not being comfortable with me being a witch,” Tweek said, looking disappointed.

“....” I know this was insane, hell, this was beyond insane! I was talking to a freaking witch for crying out loud! I didn’t even know witches existed until now…and yet...I didn’t want to just end our date. Maybe it’s because I feel bad, or maybe because I really am desperate in finding a decent person to date, I don’t know...I just know that...I kinda still want to continue this date. At least Tweek was an attractive and nice witch, so that shouldn’t change too much of what I think about him. “No...no...we don’t have to cancel. So what if you’re a witch? I mean...at this point...I’m kinda up for anything,” I said.

Tweek looked at me, surprised, “so...you still wanna continue our date?” Tweek asked.

I looked at him, thought about it for a few more seconds, then nodded my head, “yeah...I think I still want to get to know you,” I said.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “you know...you are the first human that actually decided to stay with me after knowing I’m a witch...well...you and this other guy I met,” Tweek said.

“What happened to him?”

“...Turns out he has a weird fetish for witches...kept asking me if I’ll do these things to him in bed. It was very obvious he was looking to have sex after our first date. Thank god I bolted before it got anymore risque,” Tweek shuddered.

“Oh god, I know how you feel. Even though my only date was in high school, my ex was always thinking that after we had a date, we were to go to his house and do it. It’s so fucking annoying,” I sighed.

“Right? I mean...what happened to the good old take someone out for dinner, chat, and then end the date without expecting anything too much from it? Shouldn’t the idea that you had a good time be enough? Jesus, I get if you expect a relationship or a kiss, but on the first date? Fuck that shit,” Tweek huffed.

“Ha ha ha, yeah, that totally sucks,” I smiled, feeling all my fears and nervousness fading away after talking with Tweek.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “you know...I think this is the first time I felt this relaxed on a date,” Tweek said.

“Yeah?” I smiled, “well good thing I’m Mr. Relaxed...er...or something like that,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “that was corny,” Tweek said.

“Sorry,” I said.

“Don’t...I like corny guys like you,” Tweek smiled.

I blushed and felt my stomach going into knots. Soon, our food arrived and we began to eat. While we were eating, I realized that maybe now is the time for some small talk. I secretly took out my flashcards while Tweek wasn’t looking and saw what topic we should talk about.

“...So...what is it that a witch like you do for a living?” I asked.

Tweek thought about it, “well...it might be weird...but I’m actually an art teacher,” Tweek said.

“An art teacher?” I asked.

“I’ve always been into the arts. Honestly, as much as magic has helped me grow up in life, doing things with my actual hands is also nice. I like building models, painting, and even just making food with my own hands. Of course...when things get tough...a bit of magic doesn’t hurt,” Tweek chuckled.

“Gee, that sounds great. I wish I had magic, maybe then I could quit my dead end job and get to become what I really want to be,” I said.

“What’s your job?” Tweek asked.

“Just a boring office job, but I always wanted to be an astronomy teacher or even an astronaut,” I said.

“That sounds fun...how come you never pursued your dream job?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “I...failed way too many math classes in college. I was never the best with math,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “well...I’m sure you’ll become a great astronomy teacher one day, Craig. Just don’t give up and believe in yourself,” Tweek smiled.

I looked at him and smiled, “yeah...okay. Thanks, Tweek,” I said.

“Of course,” Tweek grinned.

I felt good with that question, so I looked underneath the table to see what other questions I should ask him. “Um...so...what’s your opinion on having a family?” I said.

“....Are you...reading these questions?” Tweek asked.

I froze, “....no…” I said.

“....” Tweek snapped his fingers and my flashcards suddenly flew out of my hands and were now in front of Tweek. “What are you life goals? The weather is nice today? Do you believe in zodiac signs? Craig, are you serious?” Tweek sighed.

“Sorry...I just...I figured I try to make small talk, but I’m not really the best guy at talking, so I thought I get some topics from the internet,” I said.

Tweek sighed before he smiled at me, “you don’t need flashcards or force yourself to talk to me, Craig. Just be yourself. I mean...I already like you after we met online,” Tweek smiled, “hell...I didn’t even care what you looked like when I was coming here, I was just so excited to see the man that got me all curious and made me excited for this date,” Tweek said.

“....” I looked down, feeling very happy all of a sudden. As we were finishing dinner and getting ready to pay and leave, I looked at Tweek, still wanting to continue our date just a little longer. “Hey...um...Tweek?”

“Yes?”

“...Um...I was wondering if...maybe...you wanna hang out a little longer? The night is still young...and I do know this place that has the best ice cream,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “you promise not to use flashcards and actually relax a bit?” Tweek asked.

I smiled, “yeah, sure,” I chuckled.

Tweek smiled, “alright, let’s head out then,” Tweek said.

We paid for our meals and began to leave. As we were leaving, I felt my heart racing and wondered if it was okay to hold his hand. I didn’t want to step any boundaries, especially since this is our first date. Do people usually hold hands on the first date? I mean, Tweek and I have been talking to each other online for awhile, so was that appropriate?

“What’s that stain on your pants?” Tweek asked.

I paused. I nearly forgot about the stain. I blushed and turned around, “s-sorry...I got a ride with my friend and...let’s just say his car isn’t the cleanest,” I said.

Tweek smiled and snapped his fingers. Before I knew it, my clothes changed into a simple blue hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and converse sneakers. I looked down, surprised.

“There...it was starting to feel awkward with how overly dressed you are, especially since now we’re just getting ice cream,” Tweek smiled.

I blushed, “thanks...I-I’ll pay you back for the clothes,” I said.

“Don’t, let’s call it a gift,” Tweek said as he grabbed my hand.

I blushed at the fact we were holding hands while walking, and I couldn’t help but feel happy. Suddenly, I realized something, “...hey...that stain would have gone unnoticed if you weren’t looking at me down there...were you...checking my ass out?” I asked.

“....” Tweek went red immediately and began to stutter, “n-not intentionally! I just glanced at it and that’s when I noticed the stain! I wasn’t checking your ass because I was curious or anything, n-not saying that you don’t have a nice ass! B-but...c-can we drop the topic before I explode from embarrassment?”

I blushed, but had a smile on my face, “kinda depends...are you going to explode literally or figuratively?”

“...Both,” Tweek said.

“Fair enough,” I chuckled, and we continued heading to the ice cream shop together.

We reached the ice cream place and got our ice cream. We decided to eat our ice cream while visiting a park that was nearby. The night was lovely, and Tweek and I were enjoying our conversation. Man, it’s been a long time since I had this much fun with someone I just met. I don’t even remember if I had this much of a fun time with my ex.

“You know...nights like this are quite beautiful,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, it is...especially when there’s a full moon out,” I smiled, “...hey...I don’t know if this question is offensive or anything...but if witches are real...does that mean other creatures that people think aren’t real...are actually real...like...werewolves?” I asked.

Tweek chuckled, “don’t worry, vampires, werewolves, or zombies aren’t real. It’s just witches,” Tweek said.

“Oh...I see…” I sighed in relief.

“....Then again...it is a big world...so who knows what’s out there. I mean...there are a lot of new creatures being born in the sea, so...maybe there’s such a thing as a lake monster?” Tweek said.

“...Okay...well...that gives me a good reason to not be a huge fan of the ocean,” I said.

Tweek chuckled. He looked up at the sky and smiled, “the full moon is quite lovely,” Tweek said.

I smiled as I looked up, “yeah...too bad with how much light pollution there is in the world, you can’t really see stars that much,” I said.

“....Well...unless you’re me,” Tweek said. He suddenly snapped his fingers and a bunch of stars filled up the sky. My eyes widened as I looked up.

“Wow...I didn’t know you can do that,” I said.

“Well maybe low level witches can’t do that type of magic...but lucky for me, I’ve practiced using my magic for years, so this is quite easy to me,” Tweek smiled.

“No kidding,” I said. I looked up at the sky, “man...it’s been awhile since I saw stars, usually I have to travel long distances just to stargaze, so being able to see it here is amazing,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Craig,” Tweek said.

We kept walking around the park, talking and eating our ice cream. Honestly, we were having such a great time together, I was actually thinking that I wouldn’t mind going on a second date with Tweek. Before I could ask him about it, someone bumped into me, causing my ice cream to fall to the ground. The guy didn’t even bother to apologize, just kept walking while talking to his friends.

“Hey! The least you could do is apologize, jerk!” I exclaimed.

The guy stopped and turned towards me, “what did you say, beanpole?” The guy said as he walked towards me and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket.

“Hey! Let him go, now!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Or what?” The guy said, trying to intimidate us with his height.

Tweek frowned, and before I knew it, Tweek snapped his fingers and the guy suddenly turned into a frog. His friends stood there shocked.

“...Jesus Christ,” I muttered, staring at the guy.

Tweek stared at the two before raising his foot and hovering it over his friend, “now...you two gonna bug us...or do you want me to squish your friend and then do the same thing to you?” Tweek asked. The guys quickly shook their heads and ran off, while Tweek grabbed the frog and turned him back. The guy stood there, completely dazed. “Now...apologize...or do you want to be a frog much longer? Or...maybe a fly? What about you, Craig? What would you like?”

“....An ant would be cool,” I smiled.

The guy went pale and quickly apologized,” I’m sorry. H-here,” the guy took out his wallet and handed me ten dollars, “for the ice cream,” the guy said. Even though the ice cream was only three dollars, hey...free money.

“Now get out of here before I use my witchy powers to turn you into a disgusting insect,” Tweek said. The guy nodded and quickly ran off. “Tch...I really hate people like that, thinking they are so tough and bully people,” Tweek sighed, he turned towards me, “Craig….you okay?” Tweek asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” I said, smiling at him, “you were pretty cool back there...and it was funny how you turned him into a frog,” I said.

“He deserved it, that asshole,” Tweek sighed, “this is why I always have trouble dating people, no matter what...I’m always meeting people who are just assholes,” Tweek said, “...well...aside from you, Craig,” Tweek smiled.

“....Yeah...but I feel like today...I’ve been totally useless,” I said.

“What are you talking about?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know...I mean...you kinda saved us from getting our drinks spilled all over us, you told me to enjoy our date and not stress about it, you helped me change my clothes, you showed me the stars, and you even defended me from that jerk. I feel like...I’ve been having you do most of everyone on our date,” I said.

Tweek stared at me before smiling, “Craig...I did all of that because I wanted you to like me, and it doesn’t matter how much I’ve done tonight, there still a lot of things you’ve done for me tonight,” Tweek said.

“Yeah? Like what?” I asked.

“Well...for one...you stayed...something not all of my dates have done, you actually treated me like a normal person...and not this scary witch that will curse them or something, and you even wanted to keep hanging after dinner. You have no idea how much that means to me. All I want in life is to meet someone that won’t just see me as a witch. I want to be treated as a person,” Tweek said, “and so far...you’ve done that for me...and I appreciate how you went out of your way to make this night special for me...so...I thought I’d do the favor and make this night special for you too,” Tweek smiled.

“....” I blushed as I felt my heart racing. Wow...I never had anyone say something like that to me, not even my ex. It was new to me...and yet...my chest feels all warm inside, and the butterflies in my stomach weren’t easing up at all. “Tweek...I had a very nice time with you,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “same here,” Tweek said. Tweek grabbed my hand, “hey...it’s getting kinda late...shall we head home?” Tweek asked.

I started feeling uneasy, “well...we’re gonna have to take the bus home...or call an Uber. I don’t have a car,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “well...it’s not a car...but...how do you feel about flying on a broom?” Tweek asked.

“....” I stared at the broom then at Tweek, who was grinning. “....Well...I guess it beats wasting money or having my friends embarrass me in front of you,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “well hope you’re not afraid of heights. I’ll try to go low as much as I can, but we might have to go high just a bit. The winds are pretty strong tonight...and there are a lot of birds flying,” Tweek said.

“Was that why you were late?” I asked.

“Believe when I say that...geese...are really aggressive flyers, and will not share the skies, especially to broom flying witches like me,” Tweek chuckled.

We got on Tweek’s broom, which was really awkward for me, but I managed. We soon started to float, and I instinctively grabbed hold of Tweek’s waist, seeing how we don’t have seatbelts, and we were getting really high up.

“Hold on tight,” Tweek said.

“Okay...but could you please tell me how fast this thing goes because I would like to prepare myself before we-” We started moving, and I hugged Tweek’s waist tightly as we fly very fast. “Shit!” I shouted as I closed my eyes and made sure to not look down. I could hear Tweek laughing as he kept reassuring me that it’ll be okay and that he won’t let me fall or anything. I believe him, but when you’re flying on a broom and so high in the sky, fear tends to take over your entire thought.

We soon reached my apartment, and the moment we were close to the ground, I quickly jumped off, glad to be back on the ground.

“Oh thank god...I feel like I’m going to puke,” I muttered.

“Sorry, I’m so used to flying that I didn’t think I was going too fast for you. I’ll be sure to take it easy next time,” Tweek said, “and who knows..you might get used to it eventually.”

“....N-next time?” I asked after the sick feeling in my stomach faded away.

Tweek smiled before blushing, “well...I mean...i-if you...I don’t know...want to go on a second date,” Tweek said. “I thought tonight was great and...I would love to go out with you again,” Tweek said.

I blushed and felt my heart skip a beat, “y-yeah...I would love to go on a second date with you, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “cool...great...um...does...next Saturday sound alright with you?”

I smiled, “it’s perfect.”

“Great! How about we text each other for details and where to meet up?” Tweek asked.

“I’m cool with that,” I smiled. I held up my hand to shake his. Tweek stared at my hand for a few seconds before he bit his bottom lip and grabbed my hand, shaking it. “I can’t wait to see you again, Tweek.”

“....” Tweek smiled before his face went red, “oh...I know I said I’m not a big fan of kissing on the first date...but…” Tweek suddenly pulled me and I felt his lips on mine. I blushed, but I didn’t pull away, I kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips. Tweek pulled away, smiling happily, “wow...best kiss of my life,” Tweek said.

“S-same...here,” I sighed happily.

Tweek smiled, “well...I can’t wait for our next date...where I’m sure we’ll be doing more of that,” Tweek grinned. He got on his broom and waved me goodnight, “goodnight, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Night,” I said, waving him goodbye.

Once Tweek flew off, I let out a sigh, my heart still racing, and my mind all fuzzy. I started making my way upstairs, still in a daze from that kiss.

“Yo, Craig! You’re back! How was it?” Clyde asked the moment I came into the apartment.

“...Magical,” I sighed.

“M-m-magical? T-t-that great h-uh?” Jimmy asked.

“So...you meeting this guy again?” Token asked.

“Oh yeah...definitely,” I said.

“That’s great dude,” Clyde grinned, “...hey...weren’t you wearing a suit earlier? Where’d you get a change of clothes?” Clyde asked.

“...It’s a long story...I’ll tell you later,” I said as I started heading to my room.

“Alright! We’ll be here if you want to join us for movie night!” Clyde said.

“Got it,” I sighed. I made it to my room, happy that my first date in seven years was great, I don’t even know why I was worried. Sure, it was weird that I ended up going on a date with a real life witch, but hey...maybe...what I needed on the first date was...something weird...and...magical. “...Hm?”

I stopped and noticed something on my desk. I walked over and was surprised to see my suit, clean and folded on top of my desk. I was confused until I saw a note on top of it. I read it, and saw that it was from Tweek.

_ Nearly forgot to return your suit! Sorry about that. I made sure to clean it so it won’t have that dirt stain anymore. Also...since I’m writing this letter to you and you can’t see me right now, I’ll admit it. I was staring at your butt. You have a nice butt by the way. Can’t wait to see you next Saturday! With love, Tweek. _

“....” Read the letter over and over before my entire face went red. I blushed and let out an embarrassed groan. God, if this isn’t a witch’s curse or something, then this just means that Tweek really is the perfect guy I have ever met, and so cute. I looked up and noticed the two roses with the ribbons on my desk, neatly placed inside a small vase. I smiled and picked up one of the roses, taking a small whiff of it. I sighed, looking out at my window, seeing all the stars that were out tonight. “See you soon, Tweek,” I sighed.

I guess having a blind date with a witch isn’t so bad after all.

**_The End._ **


End file.
